Episode 18 (18 April 1985)
Synopsis Den isn't happy when Angie wants to give his best suit away to the jumble and he takes off his clothes and adds them to the jumble to make a point. Kathy tells Pete that Lou was right about taking it easy on Ian, and Pete agrees. At The Fowler's, Lou is unhappy with Pete and Kathy and doesn't want their names mentioned and when Michelle plans on doing her packing and offers to do Lou's, Lou doesn't want anything packed and announces she isn't going. Lofty and Mary discuss the jumble sale, and Lofty suggests to Mary as he's helping out, she can come with him and hide things she wants beforehand. With money coming into the café, Ali wants to spend it on a new car for the taxi service while Sue wants a new cooker. Dr Legg convinces Lou that Kathy didn't mean what she said and Michelle overhears that Lou intends to go to Clacton. With Pete and Kathy, Debbie discusses what they can do to prevent a side of the square from being demolished. In the cafe, Kathy apologises to Ian for the way things have been, and she wishes that Pete could see his other sons, but she blames herself for the reason he doesn't. In the laundrette, Pauline and Arthur ask Michelle if she knows of Mark's whereabouts or his friend. Michelle also informs her parents that Lou is going on holiday as she is just winding them all up. At The Vic, Pete and Kathy wind Lou up for a holiday, saying they understand the reasons why she doesn't want to go, which is that it's better to stick with memories and Lou admits that she wants to go. Later, Pauline and Arthur see Lou and Michelle off. In The Vic, Den offers Arthur a job behind the bar while he is in Spain and Arthur accepts. After a conversation with his dad, Kelvin tells Tony that he's decided to go back to school and he thought it out for himself. Angie snaps at Den, telling him she doesn't believe the reason for his holiday and that he will never trust him again. Pauline tells Arthur what has gone missing from Mark's room and Arthur shows her that the Christmas club money is gone and Pauline understands that Mark has run away from them. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Front room *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I don't believe a word you've told me, Den, and I'll never trust you again.' Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes